


That's when I could finally breathe

by Monluna_dreamer



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monluna_dreamer/pseuds/Monluna_dreamer
Summary: Yes, we’re not exactly talking right now but that doesn’t mean I’ll let anyone hurt you.OrAlex gets into a bar fight and Michael intervenes, set after ep 10.





	That's when I could finally breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from _Clean_ by Taylor Swift.

This was not how he expected his night to end. Michael thought that while putting bag of ice on Alex’s bloody knuckles. He just wanted to have a drink in peace. Away from all troubles and familiar faces, just for one night. He thought that choosing a bar in a different town, would give it to him. No such luck.

And here he is now, in the back of his truck, taking care of Alex’s hand after Alex hit one of his acquaintance from the base in the said bar. At least, that’s what Michael managed to pull out of Alex for now. Michael stepped through the bar’s door just in time to see Alex punching some guy, and he intervened immediately and prevented the other guy from hitting Alex back. But he still doesn’t know what that guy said to make Alex react that way. And from the look on Alex’s face, he knows that’s not going to change. He's not going to find out.

Michael opens his mouth to say something when he sees Alex swallowing hard and taking a deep breath.

“Thank you,” says Alex, his voice almost a whisper. He doesn’t meet Michael’s eyes. “You didn’t have to do that,” he adds and finally meets Michael’s gaze. And Michael can see so many emotions swirling in them. “Thank you,” Alex says again, still staring into Michael’s eyes.

This time it’s Michael who swallows hard and puts his free hand on Alex’s knee and squeezes. It’s his way of sayings ‘It’s okay’, ‘You’re welcome’, ‘No need to thank me’, ‘I would do it again’. And a small smile that appears on Alex’s lips tells him that Alex understand the message. They stare into each other’s eyes a moment longer. And Michael can’t lie to himself anymore. He misses him so damn much.

“You know,” Michael starts, hesitation evident in his voice. He nods to himself and continues, this time determination fills his voice. “Yes, we’re not exactly talking right now but that doesn’t mean I’ll let anyone hurt you”.

Alex looks taken aback for a second, eyes wide in surprise but then his eyes soften and a smile that Michael thinks and hopes is reserved only for him emerge on his face. And Michael feels the weight being lifted from his shoulders. Alex puts his free hand on Michael’s hand, the one that’s holding the ice pack and interwines their fingers together.

“I know,” he says and tightens his hold on Michael’s fingers. “I would do the same,” he whispers, love and affection clear in his voice and eyes. And Michael absorbs it all and gives Alex a smile of his own. And for the first time in a really long time, he can finally breathe.


End file.
